


Orion's Belt

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Greek AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bittersweet, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, loose greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: "I'll show youHow it's supposed to feelWhen we meetAt Orion's Belt"--Orion's Beltby Sabrina Claudio
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Greek AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/732555
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Orion's Belt

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly me flexing my wiring muscles as it's been a hot minute since I've written anything. It's a drabble and it's technically incomplete, so read at your own risk? Also, heavily unbeated, please excuse any typos uwu

They meet at night in the stars, surrounded by the fiery celestial bodies that hide their identities. Forbidden is their love, but that never stops them. All it takes is slipping out of the palace and taking to the skies before anyone notices they're gone.

Orion's Belt has been their getaway since their very first meeting all those millennia ago. As Baekhyun adjusts his white robe, feeling the gossamer fabric caress his calves, he looks around for the one he calls his star.

It doesn't take long for Jongin to appear, all in his bright, bronze glowing glory, and it takes even less for him to close the distance between him and Baekhyun. He takes Baekhyun's face in his hands and captures his mouth with his own, pulling Baekhyun closer and deeper.

They part, breathless and Baekhyun smiles up at Jongin, eyes dancing with authentic jubilation. His lips tingle where Jongin's had just been and he turns away to hide the tiny laugh that threatens to spill forth. He always felt so impossibly happy around Jongin.

"My love, we don't have much time," Jongin says as he rests his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders, turning him around and staring ever so deeply into those placid pools that hold only love inside them.

Baekhyun wets his lips and nods, "I know, we never have much time." He tilts his head as he gives a sidelong glance to their surroundings.

Celestial clouds billow around them in various shades of pinks and purples and blues. They were the perfect cover. Shapes moved in the distance – lovers, it was always lovers – each taking to their respective pavilions to share in the thrill of forbidden meetings.

Orion's Belt was a popular spot for lovers, but not always for lovers of their kind. Being gods had its perks, but it also had its drawbacks. Baekhyun was from the gods of light so he was to be promised to another from his clan while Jongin was from the gods of shadow, also promised to another. Still, the two of them were drawn like orbiting planets, constantly circling each other, unable to defy the gravity of their love.

When they came together the heavens rang out with explosions and meteors. They brought life to the night sky, giving the humans below a spectacle that stole their breaths away. Light in darkness always begets the most beautiful of scenes.

"We should really stop meeting in secret like this," Jongin whispers as he turned Baekhyun's face back towards his. His eyes soften, almost pleading with Baekhyun to respond the same way he always does.

Baekhyun studies Jongin's face like the constellations around them, looking for signs of Jongin's true intentions, but finds none. He smiles again, "My star, my lovely, lovely star... if we stopped meeting then all the night sky would go black. I would never be able to call upon the stars to glow without your love."

Baekhyun cups Jongin's face, watching as his sheer sleeve slides down his arm and then flicking his gaze back to Jongin's. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Jongin melts into his hand, bringing his own to rest upon Baekhyun's as he closes his eyes. "I could listen to the declarations of your love for me for a thousand more years."

"Then I assume we will continue to meet like this," Baekhyun says with a wink. He turned from Jongin's touch, robes flourishing behind him. He was almost a yard away when he stopped and let Jongin catch up to him, melting against his lover's warm body. "I know you worry about our impending marriages..." he trailed as Jongin wrapped his arms around his waist, clasping golden fingers together over Baekhyun's tummy.

"I do worry," Jongin says, breath tickling Baekhyun's ear. "But I worry more about you, than myself. I can handle my father's punishments. Ten thousand years locked away is nothing compared to being able to see your face."

Baekhyun sighs. Jongin always had such nice words to say, but Baekhyun knew that when his duty called for him, he would bend to his father's will. Jongin was obedient like that, he always had been. Baekhyun knows that not even his love could change that, so he never tried. For now, he is happy to have these stolen moments with Jongin.

"Your heart sings for mine, that is true, but your loyalty lies with your own," Baekhyun whispers. He doesn't mean to say it aloud, but as soon as the words are out, Jongin spins him around, grabbing him by the wrists and pulling them to his chest.

"My loyalty belongs to you and you alone, my love," Jongin says. He brings Baekhhyun's hands to his lips and kisses them. "My loyalty belonged to you from the moment we came into existence."

Baekhyun can't help the smile that adorns his face, nor does he want to. Sometimes Jongin says all the right things (even if Baekhyun knows the truth). He glances down at the swirling clouds at their sandaled feet. He knows that they have grown used to their secret meetings, the sweet words they share about a possibility to run away deep into the universe and away from the strict rules of their clans. They were gods, they should be allowed to do what they want, but the Titans kept them on such tight leashes.

"Then show me," Baekhyun challenges. He presses the sides of his hands against Jongin's chest before pulling free of his grip and heading their favorite spot.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to shed their clothes and lose themselves in the heat of each other's bodies. They hide their joining by timing just as Sehun and Junmyeon, gods of matter, pass above, their chariots sending out showers of meteorites raining down around them. It's always like this, sneaking around and timing their meetings around other courtships. It's the only way the two of them can be together.

As Baekhyun gasps into Jongin's mouth, he knows he's glowing at his brightest, spilling light all around them while Jongin's golden glow dims, absorbing his light. They are made for each other, Baekhyun thinks and then lets himself drown in the ecstasy that Jongin's body brings him.

~*~

Baekhyun waits at Orion's Belt for his lover to show up. He smiles at the other stars that stop by, each of them fingers intertwined with each other. But, with each passing moment, he grows more and more anxious. They are supposed to meet here as usual, and Jongin has never been late before.

He waits for what seems like an eternity and just as he is about to return to the skies before someone notices he's left his post, he feels arms circling around him. Baekhyun melts into Jongin's familiar touch.

"I thought you had abandoned me," Baekhyun says, eyes closed. He lets Jongin lead them to the secluded area they've claimed for their own.

"Never," Jongin says as he kisses the back of Baekhyun's neck. "I could never."

Baekhyun sighs as Jongin begins sliding his robes off his shoulders, running fiery hot hands over his smooth skin. Jongin's touches burn like a million stars and Baekhyun gets drunk off it. The paths of his fingers, the gentleness of his caresses, it all makes Baekhyun so heady. He falls into Jongin so easily, as if Jongin was molding him with his very hands, shaping him into something a lot closer to liquid fire than the corporeal body he chooses to parade in.

"Then, why did you make me wait for you?" Baekhyun asks as the robe pools around his feet, revealing his nude body is all its splendor.

"I couldn't get away from prying eyes," Jongin says. "I believe they're growing suspicious of my impromptu chariot rides." He sheds his tunic, presenting his golden-skinned body for Baekhyun and then pulls him close.

"Should we meet less frequently?" Baekhyun asks. His heart already aches at the possibility of losing Jongin forever.

"I'm afraid so," Jongin whispers against the crown of Baekhyun's head. "I don't want you to be punished. I’ve heard the stories of your Father’s punishments."

Baekhyun sighs. He knows it's too good to be true. Loving someone he isn’t promised to and getting away with it is something that never happens. He remembers what happened to his closest friend, Chanyeol when he fell. It was not something that Baekhyun personally wanted to go through.

"My star," Jongin says when Baekhyun doesn't respond.

Baekhyun's smile wobbles on his face as he looks into Jongin's eyes. "I guess we should make the best of the time we have then."

"You say that like I will never see you again," Jongin says. He searches Baekhyun's face with those eyes that look like they're seeing the whole universe. Perhaps he is. Perhaps Baekhyun is his universe.

Baekhyun casts his gaze to the ground, "I would fall for you if that is what it takes. Gods can be with humans, and you know I will do anything for you."

~*~

It's another hundred years before they are able to meet again. For a god, one hundred years isn't that long, but for Baekhyun it already feels like an eternity. He misses Jongin's presence, the way he makes his heart flutter and his cheeks redden whenever their eyes meet. It has been hard, hiding his feelings for the god of shadows in public, but Baekhyun has mastered the art of wearing a mask.

He plays the perfect part of an enthused fiance to his betrothed. He smiles when needed, he bows when needs, he dances the dance that the Titans make them dance. He goes on the chariot rides, he does everything that is asked of him to do all while pining for Jongin in secret.

Jongin meets Baekhyun behind a massive celestial pillar. Above them, the light flashes and Baekhyun cannot help but watch the way it brightens Jongin's face. He follows the shape of his jaw down to his neck, eyes dancing over the deep v-neck of his tunic and lingering. Jongin is impossibly beautiful.

A finger hooks under Baekhyun's chin and he lets Jongin tilt his face upwards to graze his lips upon his own. The kiss starts off chaste and playful and Baekhyun can't help but wonder if this is worth it, if it's genuine, if something will come from all this other than their hidden rendezvous.

He reaches up and twines his fingers through Jongin's hair, chest swelling as he kisses him deeper, wanting to show Jongin just how strong his feelings are, just how much he loves him and how badly he wants him. He wants Jongin to be sure because he isn't and if just one of them knows that's all that matters to him. His mind is asking for Jongin's love but he also needs to hear it.

Jongin's leg slides between his, pushing them apart and Baekhyun feels his robe start to slip off his shoulders. When Jongin's fingers touch him there, he gasps as the heat of his skin is too much. Jongin burns like a million stars everywhere he touches. He tastes like the sweetest _ stolen _ ambrosia.

They part for a moment, heads pressed together. Jongin places one more chaste kiss on Baekhyun's lips and then says, "Do you trust me?"

Baekhyun nods, too afraid that his words may betray him. He wants to trust Jongin, he wants to believe him when he says he is his. He wants to know that they could have something more, but it's so hard when they both must return to their respective clans and resume the courting process of the gods. Marriages took millennia to happen. It required both parties to dance the way of the gods, show off their love in the cosmos. But, for Baekhyun his marriage was moving slow while Jongin's was approaching much faster.

He has seen the comets bursting from the chariots Jongin and his betrothed rode. He has seen the way blackholes bent to their wills, usurping giant flaming bodies in the blink of an eye. Baekhyun has seen every ceremony and the way Jongin's smile seemed genuine when he looks at his betrothed. He doesn't want it to bother him, but it does. It shakes him to his core and all he can think is that Jongin's smiles are no longer just his own.

The feeling chokes him, but Jongin knows him so well. He always does. "You know that my heart belongs to you, right?" Jongin says as he laces his fingers behind Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun never believed in the human concept of soulmates, but maybe, just maybe Jongin is his. He nods again, this time inhaling very slowly through his tight throat. "I know," he says and his voice comes out so much smaller than he wanted. Why was this meeting at Orion's Belt so different than the rest? Where had the carefree love gone? Why was he feeling panic creep into him with every breath?

All it takes is one glance into those eyes that had captured his heart the instant he saw them and Baekhyun's heart slows. What they have is secret, yes. But, it is also so very real. Jongin only ever looks at him with that expression, this much he knows is true.

"Then let's do it, let's run away," Jongin says and Baekhyun only nods again.

He's thought about it nearly every time they returned to their homes. He imagines himself, stealing away after the others had gone to their chambers for rest and meeting with Jongin at Orion's Belt before they escaped to the human world. He has thought about it so much that when he closes his eyes, he sees the two of them, hands clasped tightly together and faces feeling the warmth of the sun for the first time.

"Next time, we meet at Orion's Belt, we escape," Jongin says and his face lights up the way it always does when he gets excited. It's so cute that Baekhyun has to give in to him. He has always bent to Jongin's will so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, thank you for reading this! I'm hoping to get back into writing soon!
> 
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaillingme) and if you have questions, feel free to ask below or send them [ here](https://curiouscat.me/KaillingMe).  
Until next time~


End file.
